Callen's Old Flame
by Haleybug52
Summary: When Kensi goes missing while on assignment in Portugal Callen, Sam, and Deeks head off to rescure their teammate.  What happens when the only one who can help them save her is apart of the CIA, and Callen's past?
1. Callen's Old Flame

Callen's Old Flame:

I watched the woman with a dark baseball cap carefully. Something about her was off. Sam, Deeks, and I were walking around Portugal looking for Kensi. We hadn't heard from Kensi in a few weeks, and Hetty, worried about her, finally sent us in to find her. Deeks had become unbearable, but we knew he was worried about Kensi; she was his partner after all.

I inclined my head slightly to the woman who was walking quickly away from us. Sam and Deeks nodded and we followed her. She looked back and caught my eye. Then she took off running, all of us following her, running through the crowd.

I watched her turn down an alleyway and I took the lead. She stood there, blocked by a three walls, and then by us. We had our guns trained on her.

She slowly raised her hands and took the baseball cap off, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and emerald green eyes flashing. "Is this how you greet all your old friends William?" she asked.

"Alexandria…" I whispered lowering my gun. I saw a small smile form on her lips that were still beautiful.

"Stand down Sam, Deeks" I ordered, and they lowered their guns.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at the beautiful woman I had parted ways with in Moscow over eight years ago.

"I could ask you the same thing William, but you never one for giving me all the details" she said.

"Neither were you" I said.

She gave a small smile. "Maybe that's what made us perfect for each other".

"I thought you went rogue a few years back" I said, Hetty had told me the news, and I had knew it would have happened sooner or later, a woman like Alexandria couldn't be detained, not when she had a deep, dark past under her belt.

She shrugged, keeping her emotions in check like she always had. "They kept me on retainer in case they needed my…expertise".

I laughed, only the CIA would keep an assassin as a contact.

"Aren't you forgetting something William? To ashamed to introduce me to your friends?" she said.

I looked at Sam and Deeks, they looked confused. "Sam, Deeks, meet Alexandria Brookes. An old friend of mine. Alexandria, meet my partner, Sam Hanna, and Marty Deeks, from the LAPD".

"A _very _old friend" she added before looking at the two. Her emerald green eyes slowly sized them up, the same way they had sized me up all those years ago.

"Come on" I said nodding towards her. Surprisingly, she followed. She put her hair back under the cap and then walked beside me. Sam on her other side, Deeks on the other side of Sam.

"You're looking for someone, someone important to you. Girlfriend maybe? Wife?" she asked as we walked.

Sam chuckled saying "Not even close. Our teammate. She's been out here for over six months, and we've had no contact with her".

I glared at Sam. This wasn't something you tell an observant assassin.

"Why do you call Callen William?" Deeks asked.

"It was the name I knew him by way back then. I knew his name was really G Callen, but calling him William was much easier" she said.

_That way you didn't have emotional ties to me_ I thought. She looked at me like she could hear my thoughts.

"What is your teammates name, maybe I can help you" Alexandria said.

"No" I said harshly. Sam and Deeks turned to look at me. Alexandria just smiled.

"Why are you here Alexandria?" I asked.

"I'm on vacation" she said simply.

I laughed again, this one cold and bitter. "People like you don't take vacations, you said so yourself when we were holed up in a cabin in Moscow" I said. I forced the memories away, what we had done in that cabin; with only each other for warmth was something that didn't need to be brought up here, especially in front of Deeks and Sam.

She took out a card and handed it to Sam. "If you want to find your partner, and need some assistance, call this number."

Turning to me she said, with a glint in her emerald green eyes, "But you probably won't need it, William will know where to find me. He always does", then she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

. . .

"Callen she can help us find Kensi" Deeks said. He and Sam had been trying to persuade me to enlist the help of Alexandria. I bluntly refused.

"She's a assassin Deeks" I finally blurted out. That stopped him and Sam.

"What do you mean an assassin G?" Sam asked.

"Alexandria was an Arch Angel Sam" I said. He tensed. He knew all about them, he had been part of the Navy Seal team that had taken out the man who had started it all.

"What's an Arch Angel?" Deeks asked. Of course he wouldn't know. The CIA, the Seals, and higher up the command chain was the only ones who knew about the Arch Angels.

"The Arch Angels were a group of assassins. A man by the name of Andrew Barclay kidnapped eight children who he thought were going to be the best killers in the world. It turns out he was true. He kidnapped them from a young age and trained them to kill. Their toes and fingers were even considered to be dangerous weapons on their own. If the children didn't do as they were told, Barclay would execute someone they loved in front of them. So, they did as they were told. They were guns for hire. Killed Barclay's enemies as well as other peoples. The CIA finally told the President and he ordered them to be stopped, so we went in. We killed Barclay, but the right he called the Arch Angels weren't there. We didn't find them. Finally, the CIA tracked them down. Most were still doing the only thing they knew how to do, and that was killing people. They offered them jobs at the CIA. Some took them, others refused, and those who refused were killed. I was at the CIA when an eighteen year old Alexandria was brought in. With her was a ten year old boy, another one of the Angels. Alexandria was the oldest; therefore she took responsibility of the ones who came to the CIA. The CIA made an exception for the three that came to us. They were immediately issued clearance and put under tight security, but they weren't a threat. They did as they were told. They helped catch a lot of assassins, terrorists, you name it. Alexandria even saved quite a few Presidents from being assassinated" I said.

"You still know your history" said a voice and Alexandria gracefully climbed through our hotel window. Sam immediately had his gun on her.

"You killed Barclay. Thank you" she said sitting cross-legged on the window sill.

He slowly lowered his gun.

"Of course I know the history" I said quietly.

"Andrew Barclay was a monster, but he was also the only father figure I had. He kidnapped me from my family, wealthy aristocrats from England, and then, when I directly defied his orders repeatedly, he executed them in front of me" she said, and I heard her voice, that was always neutral fill with pain.

"Callen was the only person that tried to keep me going. He's the only reason I'm still alive. The others, they didn't get the honor to work with him. In the end, they both were killed, overcome by the horrors of what we had been through" she said, and that's when I realized that was the first time she called me Callen in a long time. I remembered how right if felt for the name to slip off her tongue.

She dropped a piece of paper on the bed. "You'll find your agent there, but you'll want to hurry. I don't know how much longer she can last". Then with that, she climbed out the window again and was gone.


	2. The Mysterious Assassin

The Mysterious Assassin:

"Can we trust her G?" Sam asked looking at the piece of paper that still lay on the bed where Alexandria had dropped it.

"She's complicated Sam. Sometimes she means well; other times she leads you off in the wrong direction. It's a game she plays, like the one she plays with the people she kills" I said looking at it. Alexandria never helped people, except me, I was the exception to that rule. She intentionally closed people out, but me, she let me in with some hesitation.

"As much as I vote not following an deadly assassin, who likes to plays games, clues, it's the only one we have even close to anything about Kensi. We might as well try it" Deeks said.

I sigh, knowing that he is right. Following up on it couldn't hurt. The worse Alexandria would do was led us in the opposite direction.

Picking up the piece of paper and then reading it I grab my gun. "Come on, the warehouse we're looking for isn't far from here" I said.

. . .

I looked at the warehouse. "Let's see if we can find anything on the roof" I said before climbing up the ladder. Sam and Deeks were following close behind me.

As we got there I drew my gun as a precaution and headed towards the skylight and looked through. There was a woman with brunette hair. One I would recognize anywhere, even with the bruises and blood covering her body. _Kensi._

Deeks sucked in a breath and I saw he was deeply concerned for his partner. So was Sam, although he tried not to show it. So was I.

There was a sound and then a voice said, "So how are we going to do this?"

We all turned around, our guns aimed at the voice. That's when I saw it was Alexandria.

"You brought us to the right place" I blurted out.

She smirked. "You have little faith in me, William".

"_We _are going to rescue our teammate, _you _are going back to vacation" I said making it clear I didn't want her help. She was a lone wolf, just like I was, but she was even worse then I was.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you refused my help darling?" she asked.

Yes, I remembered. I, along with three other agents, had almost been killed. Luckily for us, a nineteen year old Alexandria came in, guns blazing, saving us all.

_Prague  
>2000:<em>

"_I don't need your help Alexandria" CIA Operative G Callen snapped at the nineteen year old who, a year ago had been a extremely deadly assassin, but the CIA had offered her a deal, and now, she worked for them._

"_You'll regret saying those words Callen" she said calmly flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. He could see her profile clearly, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was beautiful. He shook those thoughts from his head._

"_Just stay here. Carlson, Adams, Wilson, and I will be back in a few hours" he snapped picking up his gun, the three CIA operatives leaving the room._

"_And if you aren't back in a few hours" she asked turning to look at him._

"_Then do what you're good at" he snapped before walking out the door and slamming it closed on the smirk that was on her lips._

_Alexandria had been right as she always was Callen thought as he held his hands up in the air along with the three other CIA agents. They had been compromised, and now had guns trained on all them, posed to kill._

_Clapping filled the air and the four CIA agents watched Alexandria gracefully and stealthily walk in. She looked like a panther ready to pounce at any moment. "Well done" she said with a smirk. _

_Men advanced towards her and she launched into action using only her hands. They had been right; every moving part on her body was considered a deadly weapon. They all went down and then she had guns aimed on her as well. She smirked, and then there was the sound of gunfire and the men who had guns trained on her and us went down before they could even react and pull the trigger._

_We all looked at her in shock. "I told you, you would regret it darling" she said with a smirk reloading her gun and putting it back under her shirt. Without waiting on us she walked away._

"Fine, you can help" I sighed. Sam and Deeks looked at me in shock. "Long story" I said as she pulled a gun from the waistband of her jeans.

She walked over to the skylight and looked down. "My guess, three guys are guarding the door. A few more will be in the hallway, and then more will be in the open area that leads towards the door. All will be heavily armed, but won't be that big of a problem" she said looking lost in her thoughts.

Sam opened his mouth to question her but after a look from me he stopped. Alexandria's track record was excellent, she never misjudged.

"How many?" I asked walking up to stand beside her.

"Fifteen maximum, twelve minimum" she said. I nodded my head.

"Even if Kensi can hold a gun and be able to shoot accurately, we're still outnumbered" Deeks said.

"No we're not" she said.

Deeks opened his mouth to argue but I said "Alexandria is equal to five more agents. She has been known to take out twenty armed men with only her hands, and barely a scratch on her, even more when given a gun. You can see why the CIA wanted her on their side".

"I have a plan" she said suddenly.

We turned to look at her as she drew a long thick black rope from a backpack that we hadn't noticed until now.

"I go in through the skylight, draw as many guards to me as I can, kill them. You come in, get your agent while I clear out the men in the hallway, and then I led you towards the main area where William and I take care of the others while you two get your agent to safety" she said looking at us.

"One problem, there's one rope and four of us" Deeks pointed out. She pulled out three more ropes.

"If I knew the damage of the injuries your agent received I would say bring her out through the skylight, but that's too risky. It's safer to get her out by the doors" she said.

I nodded, her plan was good, and not much could go wrong, especially when it was Alexandria who came up with the plan. She knew the ways of the people who were holding Kensi, and she knew the ways to extract people like Kensi without them getting killed. The best of both worlds.

"Shall we?" she asked tossing me a rope. I tossed it back to her.

"We have to check in, make sure it's fine with our operations manager, unlike you, we have protocols we have to go through before we can even think about this. I'll want to have an escape for us ready once we get Kensi out" I said.

She nodded. "Fine, go through with your little _protocols. _That's one thing I don't miss. While you go off and do your little _protocols _I'll stay here and keep watch to make sure nothing messes with our plan".

She sat down near the skylight and I knew we were dismissed. I nodded to my team and they began to make their way off the roof and towards the ladder. I headed over to her and gave her a number. "If anything goes wrong" I said.

She took it saying, "With your protocols, possibly. Tell Hetty I said hello when you talk to her. See you later William". Then she shut me out.

I walked over to the ladder and climbed down. As Sam, Deeks and I walked away, Sam said, "Can we really trust her G?"

"We don't have much of a choice now Sam" I said before heading back to the hotel to make the call to Hetty. She wasn't going to be very happy, especially about having Alexandria assist us, even if the two of them went way back. NCIS pairing with an assassin the CIA kept on retainer wasn't something that needed to get out, especially when it came to politics and other agencies.


	3. The Move

_Disclaimer: I own no NCIS: Los Angeles characters, I just like to play with them. Although I wouldn't mind having G Callen…_

The Move:

I had been right, Hetty wasn't happy, but she agreed. If anyone could get Kensi out, and alive, it would be Alexandria Brookes. So, with her consent, we went on, leaving the politics to her and Director Vance.

As we sat in the room I heard our phone rang. "Hello?"

"William, change in plans, our friends are moving, and they're taking your agent with you" Alexandria said. Her voice was calm, as it always was. She never gave in to pressure; it made her what she was.

"Hold on Alexandria, we'll be there in a minute, don't do anything stupid" I said grabbing my gun.

"There's no time for that. Listen to me, get Hetty to pull some strings, get her to let you use the tracker the CIA placed in me. It will lead you to where I and your friend are. Looks like you get to be the hero now William" she said before hanging up the phone.

I cursed and grabbed my coat, running out the door. When we got to the warehouse it was empty and in the alleyway was Alexandria's phone.

"Damn!" I shouted slamming my hand against a brick wall ignoring the pain.

"What exactly happened G?" Sam asked.

"She never listens! I told her to stay here, but no! She had to be stupid!" I said angrily.

"G!" Sam said.

"Alexandria let them catch her, so she could lead us to where they moved Kensi" I explained.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Deeks said.

"The only way we're going to find them is if Hetty pulls some strings and somehow gets the CIA to let us use the tracking device to track Alexandria and Kensi. If that somehow happens, which is highly impossible, then yes, but Hetty better know some very high people in some very high places" I said.

"Let's make the call. The sooner, the better" Sam said leading us down the alley back towards our hotel. Here was something else Hetty wasn't going to be happy about.

. . .

_Moscow  
>Eight Years Ago:<em>

_I kissed her deeply as she pulled us into the hotel room in Moscow. Alexandria was always good at playing other people, just like I was; it was what made us good partners._

_My lips trailed down her neck and I heard her let out an involuntary moan, pulling her towards the bed._

_She kissed my neck and then whispered in my ear, "You should really be more careful about who you trust William"._

_We were playing the role of a wealthy American couple touring Moscow. My name was William Mason, hers was Alexandra Mason. _

"_Are you saying I can't trust you?" I asked before kissing her deeply again, pulling her towards me._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying" she whispered before our clothes came off._

_. . ._

_I watched as they slapped Alexandria. We had been compromised, but with each slap, she sat there looking indifferent. Her mind had completely forgotten about being the American woman named Alexandra Mason, she was know Alexandria Brookes, the woman whose little finger was considered a deadly weapon on its own. Worse torture had been inflicted on her over the years at the hands of Andrew Barclay, I had seen the scars, and she was still standing._

"_Since this isn't working, let's try it out on your little friend over here" said the Russian stepping towards me._

_To anyone else she seemed calm, indifferent even, but I saw her panic. Suddenly she kicked her legs out and had them wrapped around the man before he could respond. Seconds later the chair she had occupied came crashing down over his head rendering him unconscious._

_Coming up to me she quickly untied me. "I told you, you shouldn't trust me" she whispered before I kissed her._

_The sounds of footsteps and gunfire were getting closer. Alexandria pushed me towards the window and I smashed it. I climbed out and turned to her._

"_Get out of here as fast as you can. Goodbye William" she said kissing me and then turning to face the gunfire. I did as she told, but felt the explosion._

"_NO!" I screamed as I raced back, but then I stopped. Alexandria was looking at me from across the street. She quickly walked away, and I did the same, going the opposite direction knowing that that would be the last time I saw Alexandria Brookes._

_. . ._

Hetty was a genius. Somehow she had pulled the right strings in the right places and got us a locating device to track Alexandria. Of course, I expected nothing less from the CIA, of course they would have a tracking device in a deadly assassin, and they had to keep tabs on her somehow.

We were riding through the crowded streets of Portugal wondering how to use the locating device. Unfortunately, the CIA didn't exactly give us a manual to the thing, and when I was with the CIA they weren't as advanced as the ones they had now.

"Why couldn't we have brought Eric or Nell with us?" Sam grumbled as he continuously pressed buttons on the thing.

"Maybe because they don't know how to shoot a gun and Hetty would kill us if either of them got killed?" Deeks said looking over Sam's shoulder at what he was doing.

"He has a point there Sam" I said before taking the locating device from him.

Getting out the car I began to walk, looking around, two lights were flashing. One was red, that was Alexandria, and the other was green, that was us, but other than that, there was nothing, and from the looks of it, we were a long ways from wherever Alexandria and Kensi were,

"This is hopeless, we're never going to find them in time" Deeks said angrily. He was looking out in the streets, probably wishing for a clue just like we were.

"Obviously your assassin has more faith in you then even we do G" Sam said.

I started walking forward, leaving Sam and Deeks talking to thin air. As I moved, the green light began to towards the red light. I kept one eye on the tracker, the other on the road making sure I was going the right direction.

I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Sam and Deeks following me now that they knew I was on to something.

As we walked the lights got brighter. We came to a small lot of trees and I walked through them, the others following me, the lights still getting brighter. Then all of a sudden we came out and there was a huge building.

"Whoa…" Deeks said as he gave a low whistle.

"Yep, she defiantly has a lot more faith in you" Sam said.

We looked up. The building was heavily guarded and there was a large fence with some dangerous looking electrical barbwire on top. Each guard was packing heavy heat, the guns were huge.

"She's going to have one hell of a vacation" I said quietly.

**Thanks to all the alerts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Haleybug**


	4. On the Inside

_Disclaimer: See chapter three._

On the Inside:

Why I was doing this, I didn't know. Maybe, after all the years of being the coldhearted assassin that everyone claimed me to be, I finally had a heart. Maybe, I didn't, maybe I just wanted the thrill of the hunt again. I was told to take a vacation, and I had chosen Portugal. After a few weeks though, I had started to go insane with nothing to do.

I was slung to the ground in a room that was cold and bare, hitting the concrete hard. I didn't make a sound. The training that Andrew Barclay had taught me came out. Had I been tortured before? Yes, it was part of my training to be the best that I could be. Had I ever snapped while being tortured? Yes, and I had suffered for it, I had watched someone I loved die in front of me, and I made sure to never snap again.

The door slammed closed and I sat up once the footsteps became fainter as my captors receded down the hall. Looking around I saw a woman with dark hair in a corner. Bruises and blood covered her body.

"Agent Blye?" I asked quietly wishing my voice would sound more comforting than it did. I wasn't trained to provide comfort to anyone though; I was trained to kill and to keep my emotions like those of a killer.

"Yes? Who are you?" said the voice. I heard her try to push the fear out of her mind and voice. This was one tough NCIS agent, especially for a woman. No wonder Callen wanted her back.

"My name is Alexandria Brookes. I'm a friend of Callen's" I said rising and going towards her. I heard her sigh in relief when she heard the familiar name.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to keep you company until the cavalry arrives" I said with a small smile on my face. I got closer and saw she had bruises on her face and a black eye along with a busted lip.

"The cavalry?" she asked shifting. I heard her let out a gasp on pain and I began to get worried.

"Callen and his team are here looking for you. They'll find us soon" I promised as I sat beside her, leaning against the wall.

"Do you mind if I see how far the extent of your injuries is?" I asked moving towards her.

"Be my guest, but if you're not a doctor, you probably won't find anything" Agent Blye said.

I began to prod her gently in the stomach and felt her let out a hiss of pain. She had at least one rib broken, possibly more. I stopped then not knowing if any piece had broken off. I didn't want one of the pieces to puncture her lungs. I took her face in my hands and felt her wince in pain again, and I saw the discoloration on her jaw, it was broken.

"You have at least one rib broken, possibly more, I wouldn't move too much. I don't know if you have any pieces of rib broken off, and I don't want to take the chance of you puncturing a lung. You're jaw is also broken" I said turning to her.

"My ankle is broken is too" she said.

"How do you know so much about these kinds of injuries? You don't look like a doctor" Kensi asked and I felt her wince beside me.

"You probably won't believe me, but I've had far worse injuries then you have had over my lifetime" I said.

"How exactly do you know Callen?" she asked after a while.

"He's…an old friend" I said slowly not knowing what he was to me anymore. Years ago he was my partner, then my lover, now I didn't know what he was to me.

"You two had a past huh?" she said.

"You could say that" I said before quickly moving away from her as the door opened. I sat and watched the man come towards me. I let him drag me by my hair, not fighting; I needed to stay as close as I could to Agent Blye when Callen and his team came to rescue her. They would need my help.

"Who are you working for?" the man asked after he chained me to ceiling.

"No one" I answered truthfully. I had left the CIA long ago and was now rogue. I did my own thing, the only thing I knew how to do, and that was to kill. I felt a strong blow to my ribs.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Alexandra Burrows" I answered. That was the name I was using while here in Portugal. These men, whoever they were, could easily go do a background check and find anything they wanted about me. They could even find out that Alexandra Burrows and a Labrador retriever named Jackson at her home in Miami, Florida.

I felt another blow to my body and then he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me close. "You're telling a bunch of lies. I will find out who you are and what you're doing here" he whispered before letting me go and storming out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Well isn't he quite a peach" I said sarcastically as I maneuvered my body so that I would be able to turn and face Agent Blye.

"Who are you really? FBI? CIA?" Agent Blye asked me from where she was sitting.

"I'm just a ghost Agent Blye" I answered.

"Well, then you should call me Kensi" she said.

After a while I began to lose some feeling in my arms, but that was the least of my worries. Kensi had gone silent a few hours earlier, and then I had heard her deep breathing indicating she had gone to sleep, but now, she was completely silent.

"Do you think they will actually find us?" she said suddenly.

"Callen will find us, that I am sure of" I said slowly.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Callen was always one who had impeccable timing when it came to rescuing people" I said with a small smile.

"He's rescued you before?" she asked.

"Several times, but mostly, it was the other way around. He was always one for thinking he could do things on his own. He didn't want to accept my help, especially since I was much younger than he was" I said with a hint of a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"He saved my life" I answered going back to the past.


	5. The Friend or the Foe

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

The Friend or The Foe:

"How are we going to get in there and get Kensi out G?" Sam asked as I paced back and forth in the new hotel we were staying at. We had packed up and headed to the hotel that was nearest to the new compound that we had found.

"Don't forget Alexandria" Deeks chimed in.

Sam and I both turned to look at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Alexandria can take care of herself" I commented before I started pacing again.

"We need back up, and a lot of it, if we're even going to think about going in there and getting Kensi, and Alexandria, out of there. We didn't bring enough firepower to even think about trying to break them free. We're going to need to get Hetty to call in a few more favors" I said.

"I have an idea" Deeks said from where he was sitting by the window. He was keeping a close eye on the road that led to the compound. He wasn't going to let them take Kensi anywhere without him knowing. That's when I began to realize that Deeks may have more feelings for Kensi then just as partners.

Sam and I turned to look at him. Deeks rarely came up with a plan, and one like this, well, if Alexandria's plan didn't work, then Deeks plan probably wouldn't work either.

"Okay?" I said waiting to see what he came up with.

Deeks picked up the tracking device.

"The CIA have a tracker in Alexandria and they keep a close eye on her every move right? Well this thing has to have some kind of log on it. If we can access the log then we can retrace Alexandria's steps and find out where she's been staying. Alexandria's an assassin; she'll have to at least have a small arsenal of weapons with her. We find where she's staying, we find her arsenal, we can use it to get into the compound and get them both back" Deeks said.

Sam and I exchanged looks before turning back and looking at Deeks in shock. He had just thought of something that could actually work.

"One problem, there's three of us, and a lot of those guys. No matter what kind of arsenal we have the three of us aren't going to be able to get through by ourselves" Sam commented.

I picked up the satellite phone, Deeks and Sam looking at me curiously. "I think it's time to call in a favor" I said dialing a number I had memorized by heart, just in case I ever needed it. Looks like I would now.

. . .

Sam, Deeks, and I walked through the crowded streets of Portugal. I looked at the tracker in my hands intently, and then looked at the streets. We were getting closer to where Alexandria had been staying before she met us when she was on here "vacation".

"Are we there yet?" Deeks asked swiping a hand across his sweaty forehead. How the guy could stand the heat with his hair that long I didn't know, I could barely stand it, and my hair was cut close to my head.

"Shouldn't be too much further" I said and I saw that we were getting closer.

I stopped just outside the doors of an building that looked like it was some sort of apartment complex. "We're here" I said looking up.

"What floor do you think she was in?" Sam asked looking at the tracking device. Looking back up at the apartment complex I headed inside saying "I think I may have a clue."

I walked up the six flights of stairs to the top floor. The floor was empty, it was clear that no one inhabited this floor. I put the tracker in my pocket and then drew my gun as a precaution and saw that Sam and Deeks did the same.

We quickly cleared the first three apartment, they were all empty unless you counted the dust bunnies and spiders. No one had stayed in this part of the apartment complex in a long time.

I headed for the fourth apartment and wiggled the door handle. Unlike the others, that were all unlocked, this one didn't budge. Someone was defiantly staying here.

I looked at Sam and Deeks and they nodded, keeping their guns trained on the door while I easily picked the lock. I aimed my gun at the door, turned the handle, and quickly entered Sam and Deeks right behind me.

If someone had been staying here, they weren't at the moment. While the place indicated that at least one person had been staying in the apartment, considering the amount of food containers it was most likely at least two, no one was there now.

I heard the creak of a floorboard and turned but found my gun knocked out of my hand and an arm grabbed me by the neck pulling me towards it. I heard a gun being loaded and felt the cold metal against my temple. Sam and Deeks had their guns on my attacker immediately. They didn't move though, scared to hit me instead of the man that was currently holding a gun to my head.

"Where is she" he snarled, and I could hear that the voice belonged to a boy, a teenager. I looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of us and found my suspicions confirmed.

The boy was a little taller than me, and he had to be sixteen or seventeen. He looked deadly though, and I wasn't going to try anything. His face was rugged, his hair fell into his eyes, but I could see they were hazel. They didn't hold fear; they held worry, and coldness. That's when I saw the tattoo on his forearm that held the gun. It was impossible though, they had all been killed…but there was the truth, an Arch Angel, a young Arch Angel, was standing with a gun to my head.

"Where's Alex?" he asked, pushing the barrel further in my temple. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Alexandria never did either.

"She's being held hostage, we're here to try and rescue her and our friend" I said slowly.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, looking at me though the mirror.

I opened my mouth to say my name but stopped. "William" I answered.

A flash of shock entered the boy's eyes, and then he slowly pulled the gun away from my head. "She told me I would be able to trust you, I hope she's right" he said slowly, the gun still on me, but I could see his confidence wavering. Slowly, the gun made its way back under his shirt and he stepped away from me.

"Put the guns down Sam, Deeks" I ordered, knowing that somehow, Alexandria knew this boy, and if anything happened to him because of me, she would probably kill me. They slowly dropped their guns, put didn't put them up, and they were uncertain, wary.

I walked and picked my gun up, putting it back in its holster at the small of my back. Deeks followed my lead, but Sam hesitated, looking at the tattoo on the boy's forearm. He knew the boy was an Arch Angel.

"It's okay Sam, I don't think he's going to hurt us if Alexandria told him about me" I said. I watched my partner put his gun away and I turned back to the boy.

"Who are you? How do you know Alexandria? The Arch Angels aren't even supposed to exist anymore" I said.

The boy looked at me and the pushed his chestnut brown hair out of his eyes.

"The names Adam. I'm Alex's brother" he said.

**YAY! I finally got around to getting another chapter! I am SO sorry it took so long, but my mind wasn't cooperating, but not I am back on track and to make it up to you, I'm posting two chapters tonight. Did you like the little shock? I hope you did. So, on to the next chapter! Remember, hit the little review button and again, I am so sorry I haven't updated like I had planned on.**

**-Haleybug**


	6. Adam

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Adam:

I looked at the boy in shock. There was no way he could be Alexandria's brother. Her whole family had been executed at the hands of Andrew Barclay when she didn't do as she was told.

The kid didn't look anything like Alexandria. Where she had straight blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders, he had chestnut brown hair that fell straight to his eyes that he occasionally swept out of the way to see. He was built, but not overly built, and lean. Alexandria was a tall leggy athletic blonde that wasn't afraid to show off her body, and she knew it would make any man weak in the knees. She had often used it to her advantage. Where his eyes were hazel, hers were emerald green. Alexandria had a deep tan, where this kid was almost as white as a ghost. The two couldn't have been related.

"That's impossible, Alexandria's entire family is dead, murdered by Andrew Barclay" I said.

The boy's face hardened at the name. He clearly didn't like Andrew Barclay, just like Alexandria and every person who ever knew him didn't like him.

"I'm Adam Barclay" he said looking at us with an unreadable expression.

My mouth almost fell open in shock. Andrew Barclay had a kid? It was impossible, there was no mention of Barclay having a kid, and we couldn't have missed it. The boy smirked and I knew that Alexandria had to have taught him. Only she was the type of person to smirk like that.

Adam Barclay walked around the room, never taking his eyes off of us, and he began his tale.

"My mother married my father long ago, but a year before my father started the Arch Angels, my mother got pregnant with me. She didn't know what was going on, but she suspected something, so she packed her bags and left. She erased everything that had to do with my father; she didn't want to be associated with him if anything ever happened. Nine months later, she gave birth to me. She did do the horror of giving me his last name, although she left him, she still loved him.

"When I was young my father showed up in my life, for a brief time, with a girl, she was nine years older than me, her name was Alexandria. He said she was my sister. If anything ever happened to him, my father wanted my mother to take care of her. Because my mother still loved him, she agreed, and listed Alexandria as my sister. They came in and out of our lives for a long time. Then, my mother was killed by a drunk driver when I was thirteen, my father, I learned, had been killed four years earlier by you people.

"I had no other family, except for my sister, who my mother had listed all those years ago. She was an adult, so social services called her, told her what happened, and asked her to be my guardian. She agreed. Alex had just left the CIA; she had enough money so we could live comfortably. She was listed as Alexandria Barclay, but she had became Alexandria Brookes long ago and kept it that way. Alex taught me everything I know, what she does, what my father taught her, but she didn't inflict the same kind of punishment of me that my father did her and the others. She even told me about my other brothers and sisters, who had been killed by you all, or by doing good in the world, saving others. Then, she told me about you.

"It was drilled into my head, that I would always be able to trust a man by the name G Callen, but that she called you William. She had an old photograph of the two of you in Russia, and she made me stare at it for hours, memorizing every detail about you, in case she, I, or the both of us ever needed you. I'm glad she did that, it would have been a shame for you to be lying on the ground dead" he said looking at me.

"Why me?" I asked.

He looked at me closely and the answered simply "You were the one person she trusted, the one person I know she loved, and you loved her. You would do anything for her, just as she would do anything for you".

I looked at Adam in shock. Alexandria didn't love, it wasn't in her nature. She was a coldhearted assassin. She _couldn't _love anyone. It wasn't part of her emotions.

"People like you and her don't love, you don't have feelings" Sam said for the first time.

Adam turned to look at him; it looked like he had forgotten they were there for a while. Of course, I was pretty sure it was all an act. Alexandria would have taught him to be observant of all his surroundings that was one thing she even taught me. It helped me in the long run as well, although I wouldn't readily admit that to her.

"On the contrary. We have feelings, emotions, we just don't show them like you do. Rule 1: Emotions…" Adam started.

"…are the weakest part of the human being, don't let them cloud your judgment" I finished for him, remembering the conversation Alexandria and I had had long ago on our mission in Prague.

_Prague  
>May 3, 2000:<em>

_Alexandria walked away from the people she had just killed, the ones who were holding me at gunpoint just a few minutes earlier. The two of us had gone out for the night, the other three CIA agents deciding to stay at the hotel._

_I ran after her, grabbing her wrist. "How do you do that?" I asked._

_Alexandria continued walking. "Do what?" she asked, as we walked down the streets._

"_This. Keep your emotions out of everything. Doesn't it bother you when you end a life?" I asked. She had never showed any emotions what-so-ever when she pulled the trigger, and that had happened a lot in the operations we had worked together._

_Alexandria stopped and turned to look at me. "Bother me? No. I've done it for so long; I don't know what the feeling of guilt is anymore. Rule 1: Emotions are the weakest part of the human being, don't let them cloud your judgment Callen, when they do, something goes wrong, and when that happens, the consequence is greater than the actions you've done, and in the end you'll regret it, you always do" she said softly before walking back down the street._

"She taught you the rules of us" Adam said bringing me out of my memories of Prague all those years ago.

"Just the ones she thought I would need to know" I admitted. There were only three she taught me, but I knew that there were more, I was only told the three "golden" rules as she called them.

"You must have been someone really special to her, she doesn't willingly talk about the rules to just anyone" Adam said looking at me closely for a moment. Then he nodded his head. Why, I didn't know.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked sitting down at the kitchen table. I went to sit across from him, Sam and Deeks following much more slowly. They preferred to stand, but I sat. There was something about him that I trusted, I don't know what though, I didn't trust them, and the only one I trusted was Alexandria. Maybe I trusted him because he reminded me so much of her.

"Deeks, the blonde, thought that Alexandria would have brought an arsenal with her, even if she was on "vacation". We traced her back here to see if she had any weapons lying around. You know she let herself be captured?" I asked, gently saying the last part.

Adam sighed and nodded. "Yes, she said she was helping an old friend with something. When she didn't come home I knew something was wrong. Then I followed her, the best I could, and came across the compound. I know my sister is in there" he said.

He got up and motioned for us to follow him. He led us down the hall and opened and door. We looked around the room in shock. "You're right; she did bring an arsenal with her, now what's the plan on getting my sister, and whoever else is in there out?" Adam asked turning to us and crossing his arms over his chest.

**Here's that second chapter I promised you guys. I thought before they called in the real backup they should have some backup that was…somewhat like Alexandria. I didn't think Alexandria should lead an entirely lonely life, so I made her a brother to keep her company. Remember, hit the little review button, it makes my day.**

**-Haleybug**


	7. The First Meeting

_The First Meeting:_

_Langley, Virginia: February 9, 1999:_

"_Callen they're bringing the Arch Angels in" Clark Matthews, a very young agent said with excitement bright in his eyes._

"_What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused._

"_We gave them a choice. Join us or die, most chose to die in a fight, but three chose to come to us. Two are on their way, one's in a hospital after a rookie decided to take a shot at him anyway" Clark said clearly thinking that he wasn't a rookie like Callen, when in truth Clark was._

_The Arch Angels were a group of assassins; children kidnapped from their families at a young age and trained to kill. Andrew Barclay, the man who started it all, had been killed by a group of elite Navy Seals and CIA agents a few months before, but there had been no sign of any of the Arch Angels until now, and all agents were sent to bring them in, or bring them to an end. Figuring we could use their skills to our advantage, we gave them a choice. Most, trained the way they were, would rather die fighting, what they was an honorable death, rather than betray their "family."_

_Suddenly the doors opened and CIA agents led the way in. A young woman, most likely eighteen or nineteen, came in holding a ten year old boys hand. More CIA agents followed guns at the ready if they tried to attack._

_The beauty of the woman was evident, even I could tell. Her blonde hair fell just passed her shoulders and she occasionally would sweep it out of her beautiful emerald green eyes. Her eyes swept over everything, nothing went past her notice. The young boy had chestnut brown hair that fell into his eyes. Anyone could see that he was scared, than again he was just a child, but he tried to mimic the woman._

"_That's them" Clark whispered._

_I watched the woman and saw the graceful and lethal way she walked. The woman looked like a panther, ready to pounce on its prey at any moment._

_Director Lawrence came from one of the offices and headed down the stairs towards the woman and the boy. He spoke to the agents for a moment before turning to the woman. She tensed for a moment, but then the Director turn and pointed to me. I was confused and wondered what he could possibly be saying about me. The woman turned her eyes on me and I watched her size me up. I saw the boy staring at me as well. She turned to look at him and the boy nodded. Turning to Director Lawrence she gave a tight nod and the Director motioned me over._

"_Agent Callen, I want you to sit with this young man here while until I get done talking with his sister. Get him anything he would like understand?"_

"_Yes Director."_

_The woman looked at the boy, visibly hesitating for a moment, before letting go of his hand and looking at me. Then she followed the Director towards his office._

_I looked down at the boy and then led him over to my desk. He took a chair opposite of mine and looked at me before saying "Alexandria must see something good in you"._

"_Why is that?" I asked curious to learn more about this Alexandria._

"_Because I'm sitting here. That means you've gained her trust. What's your name?" the boy asked._

"_G Callen, what's yours?" I asked._

"_Dalton. Why is you're first name G?" he asked, curiosity clear in his voice and eyes._

"_I've never known my first name. When I was put in the foster system they only knew by first initial which was G" I answered leaning back in my seat._

"_That's cool, I wish I just had an initial as my name" Dalton said._

_I laughed saying, "Trust me, it's better to have a real name instead of just an initial, you won't always be wondering what it means. Tell you what, just between the two of us, I'll call you D and you can call me G. How's that?"_

_Dalton, or D, grinned and said "Awesome."_

"_You want something to eat or drink D? I asked._

_Dalton's face turned serious and then asked hesitantly, "Can I get a soda and a candy bar?"_

"_Sure, let's go get it from the break room" I said standing up and grabbing my wallet._

_Dalton stood and followed me out the door. We got to the break room and he looked at the vending machines before picking something that I gladly paid for. The boy had been robbed from his childhood and brought into a hell that no one, especially a boy at that young age, should ever have to enter, this was the least I could do._

_We went back to my desk and he immediately dug into the sugary snack and drink. Close to an hour later, Alexandria came out and walked towards me and Dalton, the Director at her side._

_Dalton looked up, his face lit with joy from the conversation we were having about Spain._

"_Alex! Look! G bought me a soda and a candy bar!" Dalton said holding up the candy wrapped and empty soda can._

_I watched her cold eyes soften as she looked at Dalton. "I see that. Did you like it?" she asked and he nodded eagerly. That's when I saw a hint of a smile break through her icy mask._

_The Director turned to Dalton and then said, "Dalton can I speak to you alone while Agent Callen, G, keeps your sister company?" _

_Suddenly Dalton looked frightened and he glanced from me to Alexandria. I watched her put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, relaxing. She nodded._

"_I'll get you another candy bar and soda" the Director said seeing Dalton hesitate._

_Dalton slowly nodded and got up. Alexandria watched him until he was safely in the Director's office before she sank down in the chair across from mine._

"_He shouldn't be in there" she said quietly._

"_You're right, but you shouldn't have been in there either" I answered and she looked at me._

"_Most of the people in this building, around the world, who know about the Arch Angels, hate us and think we are monsters. Why not you?" she asked._

"_Andrew Barclay was the monster, you and the others were the victims. He shot and killed your families in front of you when you did something against his wishes. You and the others were kids, and if you didn't do as he said he would torture you. You didn't know any better, he did. None of this is your fault, all his. He knew what he was doing, what he was making you into, you and the others didn't. The life as an Arch Angel is all you know, you didn't have a normal childhood that you deserved, you only knew the life of a killer, and that's all you could be" I answered._

_I watched Alexandria nod, a different look on her face._

_Suddenly she stretched out her hand. "Alexandria Brookes" she said._

_I took it and shook it. "G Callen" I said with a kind smile. She slowly returned it and thought that maybe there was hope for her, Dalton, and the other Arch Angel after all._

"_Thank you…G Callen" she said before getting up and heading towards the coffee pot. I watched her all the way, and even though I was older than her, by at least eight years, I still couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful._

_. . ._

I woke up from my dream, or should I say memory? It was from long ago, back when I was still in the CIA, back when Alexandria had joined. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, but my mind was filled with thoughts.

Not thoughts of Alexandria, but of thoughts of the young boy, Dalton, D. He didn't make it to college, barely made it to high school. He worked for us though. Of course, he had been the youngest of the Arch Angels. He didn't have any of the experience Alexandria and the others had had. He had only been there for a year. Maybe that's why he didn't last long…

I shook the thoughts as far away as I could before lying back down on my bed in the hotel room. I heard Sam snoring from where he was at on the couch, and Deeks was snoring from the other bed. I looked out and saw Adam sitting on the balcony. I saw something catch the moonlight and glint. It was a knife. I closed my eyes hoping no more memories would come; I didn't need them to distract me by bringing back up my attraction for a certain deadly assassin. Not when I was trying to save her and my teammate at least…


	8. The Help

The Help:

It took a few days, but the backup that I had called in for way finally here. I looked at the group assembled in front of me, most were Navy Seals, and Sam was currently in a deep conversation with them, but some were NCIS agents, Deeks was with them.

I looked through the crowd for Adam, he wasn't comfortable being around Navy Seals and law enforcement, but he stuck around, mostly because he knew all of us together were the only ones who could Alexandria out. Adam may have been an Arch Angel, but he was a young one, and he wouldn't be about to take out that many guards by himself.

Finally, I saw him, standing off in a corner, cleaning a gun, watching the Navy Seals and NCIS agents closely. I could see the distrust in his eyes, the same distrust that had been in Alexandria's eyes when she had first started off in the CIA.

I walked over to him. "Are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"Yes" he answered not taking his eyes off the gun.

"You're the same way" I commented watching him clean the gun. He looked at me curiously.

"Alexandria always had to keep her hands busy before an operation. She would sit and clean her guns and sharpen her knives for hours. I use to think she was nervous" I explained.

A hint of a smile crossed his face. "Alexandria doesn't get nervouse" he pointed out.

"I know that...now" I said with a smile.

"It helps me relax, lets me go through everything, that way I know the ins and outs of the whole operation before it takes place" he answered. I nodded my head, Alexandria had told me the same thing when we first began working together.

"Did she tell you about our first mission?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and then said "No, she only told me a few. Most of them from when you gained even more of her trust. You're lucky you know, that she trusts you. Most people don't get that".

"Maybe I'll tell you about it someday" I replied. He grinned and I turned and started walking away.

"William she did tell me about Prague" he called out to me and I couldn't help but shake my head, a smile on my face.

Before Prague we had just finished another operation, one that was extrememly dangeorus. Alexandria's personality, and mine had decided to clash, and so our operation in Prague had been built on the tension from the operation before. That's when I learned not to let operations that had gone on in the past effect the ones in the present.

It was also the day I learned that I knew Alexandria had my back despite what was going on between us personally.

"Let's get ready people" I called out as the others gathered around me so we could go over the plan one last time.

. . .

I felt them hit me, but the pain didn't come, it would come later on, maybe. I had taught myself not to feel pain, it was most likely the reason I survived the torture at the hands of Andrew Barcly.

There had been many Arch Angels, well Arch Angels in Training. Only the best of the best actually became Arch Angels, only the ones who survived officialy became a member of the Arch Angels.

We weren't like a clique in high school. We didn't think we were better than everyone else. We knew we deserved the spots that we held.

The ones who survived were the strongest, the quickest, the most intelligent. They were the ones who could get themselves out of any situation possible. I was the head of the official Arach Angels. I was Andrew Barclay's second-in-command. I was the one who gave the order to split up and stay hidden. I was the one who had learned that most of my brothers and sisters died rather than give themselves up and join the CIA like I and two others did.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was punched in the face causing my head to jerk back. My abuser soon left and I was left to my own thoughts again.

Andrew Barclay was the cause of many of the Arch Angels deaths. They couldn't withstand the torture, they weren't strong enough. They weren't lucky.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice and I realized it had come from Kensi.

"I'm fine" I answered calmly, in truth, for the moment I was. Thankfully, our abuser had mainly focused on torturing me ever since I arrived, leaving Kensi to heal. I had only been here a few days, but she was already looking slightly better, her bruises were turning from blackish blue to a sickly yellow color, but they were fading.

"How are you fine after all of this?" she asked me.

"My past Kensi, was a horrible one. My past is the only thing that had kept me alive" I answered before lapsing back into silence, leaving Kensi to her own thoughts about what my past had been like. Of course, she would never guess what it was like, no one could, no one dared to even think about it. It was one of those things that no one talked about. That included myself and Callen.

"How long do you think it will be before Callen comes and rescues us?" Kensi asked suddenly.

I thought for a moment. William, Callen, whatever you wanted to call him was around, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Soon" I said reassuring her. I just hoped that I was right. I hoped that William's perfect moment to strike would be soon, because, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself, I wasn't exactly young anymore. My body wasn't like it use to be, and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to last.

I just hoped I would, before it was to late, but then again, I was Alexandria Brookes.

**So sorry, but like I said in my other stories. My computer, with all my stories on it, decided to crash, so now I had to retype this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's getting closer and closer to Callen and the others rescuing them. Are you ready? I hope so. Hit the little review button.**

**-Haleybug**


	9. The Calvary

The Calvary:

I felt myself drop to the ground, two large, burly men releasing me from the hook that had held. I let my head drop, hoping they would like I was unconsious and they would leave. Luckily, the bought the bait.

It had been five days since I had gotten here, I kept count, keeping my mind on edge, ready for anything that came my way. I had to be prepared. If I wasn't, well, things would end badly.

My mind began to drift to Adam, who was holed up in the top floor of an apartment complex that was abandoned. He was probably wondering where I was, if he didn't already know. I wondered if he would finally do as I had taught him after all these years and find William, if William hadn't already found him.

I hoped Adam wasn't stupid enough to try and rescue me himself. Despite his training, he couldn't take on all these men, hell, _I _couldn't even take them all.

"It'd be nice if Callen wouldn't get here already" Kensi commented from the corner of the room. I had helped her over there, it was the darkest, and it would keep our kidnappers focused on me, and their focus away from her.

"You and me both" I agreed limping over to her. I knew that my ankle was broken, most likely from when i had refused to get up and one of the men decided to crush it under his booted foot.

That's when the gunshots started rining out and voices started yelling in more than one language.

I turned to grin at Kensi. "Looks like Callen and the calvary have arrived" I said.

I headed over to a box and quickly pulled out a gun that I had stashed there soon after being brought in. These men didn't really do a good job at searching me, then again, I always had my ways of keeping it hidden on me.

The voices were getting closer, and I quickly moved back to Kensi, placing myself protectively in front of her as the door was kicked in. My gun was aimed on the first person that entered.

A gloved hand came up and removed the helmet. Familar blue eyes looked back at me.

"You've kept me waiting William, darling" I answered lowering my gun.

"Sorry, I forget how impatient you can be" Callen answered, his gaze never leaving mine.

Another figure rushed towards Kensi, and I whirled towards him, gun on him. Then I saw the flash of blonde hair and lowered it. "Deeks, you really should think about saying something, that way you don't get killed" I said stepping out of the way as he rushed to his partners side.

We turned towards Deeks and Kensi and we were all shocked to see Kensi kissing him. I raised my eyebrow at William and a large figure beside him, his partner Sam I assumed, muttered "About time" under his breath.

Suddenly another figure stepped forward taking off his helmet. "Alexandria, the next time you rush off to get kidnapped don't even think that I'm coming to save your ass" he growled before pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged Adam back, a surprised look on Callen, and now Sam's face.

"I see you've met my baby brother" I answered. Suddenly we heard shouts, footsteps, and more gunfire.

A figure poked it's head in and said "Agent Callen, we need to get moving".

Sam turned to Kensi and Deeks and said "Okay lovebirds, you can finish this later, let's get out of here".

Adam handed me and a gun and I took it. Deeks picked Kensi up, considering she couldn't walk, and got in the middle of the large group to protect her. I took up a position beside Callen and then said "Just like Amesterdam" before rushing out, gun blazing with him.

I looked forward and saw that men were coming from that end of the hall, and when I looked back, at the other end, there were men coming from that way as well. I knew that there was only one way of getting William and his team out alive.

I grabbed Adam and looked at him sadly. Understanding was already in his hazel eyes though. He knew what I was going to do. What I had to do.

"Get them out of here Adam. Keep them safe and get them back to the States. Tell him I have always loved him, mic frate " I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Take care, soră" Adam whispered.

I placed something in his hand and curled his fingers around it. "Give this to him when you get back to the States. Everything is yours, take care, mic frate " I said.

Adam nodded and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment and then watched him turn and go. Thankfully, the others were to busy shooting at the men in front of us to notice what had happened. Adam took the lead, and I watched as they dissapeared down the hallway just as the shooting started.

I ducked behind a corner and took a breath. I opened my eyes and then reloaded the gun. I moved from the corner out into the hallway, feeling the gun kick in my hands.

This would be the last of Alexandria Brookes, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

**Chapter nine! Mic frate means little brother in Romanian and ****soră means sister in Romanian. Sadly, I have not been getting many reviews. :'( Let me know if you guys love it, hate it, whatever you want to say. Next chapter is Callen's perspective on the rescue, and yes, I figured it was time for Deeks and Kensi to get together. :)**

**-Haleybug**


	10. The Rescue

The Rescue:

_Callen:_

We decided to move at night, when they wouldn't be on their guard as much. When we would be comfortable, having the situation in control.

I watched as a helictopter glided silently above the compound, doors opened and ropes dropped, Navy Seals quickly made their way down the ropes and headed towards the generators to knock off the electricity that powered the fence. The helicopter pulled up and glided away, waiting for our call to come back and retrieve us.

I stood on the other side of the fence, waiting for the all-clear. I could see Deeks nervously pacing beside me. It was clear he was worried about Kensi, and anyone who wasn't blind could see that he loved his partner. Adam stood still, head cocked to the side like he was listening for something. Moments later he stepped forward. "The electricity had been cut" he said.

Seconds later a Navy Seal said "All clear". Sam, Deeks, Adam, two Navy Seals, three Marines, and I moved forward.

Adam cut out a part of the fence and then pushed it through silently. "Go" he whispered to us, and we went in, him following close behind. Moments later we headed towards the roof of the compound, Marine snipers already killing off the guards up there.

Our best point of entry was from the roof. Then we would make our way down floor by floor until we found Kensi and Alexandria.

After we got to the roof, we made our way towards the door that led into the compoud. Sam kicked it open and we all moved in, guns at the ready. As we walked catiously there was the sound of a single shot and we saw a man go down from the corner of a wall. We all looked back at Adam, who had just pulled his gun away. I nodded my head in thanks. He nodded in return.

Deeks pulled out the tracker and looked at it. "I have her in a room three floors down" he answered. I nodded. "Let's move" I answered. That's when I heard gunfire from outside, knowing that the other teams of Navy Seals and Marines were taking on the guards that were outside.

"We need to move quickly" Adam said, and then we ran down the stairs, guns ready.

There was a brief firefight on the floor below, but it didn't last long. We headed down the hall, down another flight of stairs, and just as I was about to walk around the corner I was pulled back by Adam. He quickly took my place and fired off a few shots. I peeked around the corner and saw two men slumped against a wall.

"You need to be more careful" he advised. This time, he stayed in the lead as we crept forward, adrenaline pumping through us.

There were gunshots and we flattened ourselves against the wall. I looked at Sam. "One...two..." and then we both stepped out and fired off shots, two more men slumping to the ground. Then, we moved forward.

"We must be getting closer" Deeks said noting the amount of guards that were on this floor, instead of the others.

"One more floor" Adam agreed as we headed down the stairs towards the floor that Alexandria and Kensi were supposedly on.

The firefight here was longer than the others, but it was soon done. Footsteps came towards us and there was shouting in at least two different languages. I turned to Deeks.

He stopped in front of a door and said "This one."

Nodding to Sam, I watched as he kicked the door in and then we headed into the room, guns raised catiously. I let out a sigh of relief when we got in there.

There was Alexandria, pointing a gun at me, standing protectively in front of Kensi. I reached up with my gloved hand and pulled off the helmet that I was wearing, my eyes never leaving hers. At least they were both alive, even though they both looked terrible.

"You've kept me waiting William, darling" she answered lowering her gun.

"Sorry, I forgot how impatient you were" I answered trying not to smile.

Before I had time to warn Deeks I watched him rush towards Kensi. Alexandria immediately had her gun trained on him. I watched as she then lowered it and said "Deeks, you really should think about saying something, that way you don't get killed". Then she stepped out of Deeks way as he rushed over to Kensi.

I was shocked when I saw that Kensi had kissed Deeks. From beside me, Sam muttered, "About time" and I couldn't help but grin and agree with him.

Adam stepped forward, pulling off his helmet and growled "Alexandria, the next time you rush off to get kidnapped don't even think that I'm comming to save your ass", before, much to our surpise, he pulled her into a hug. One that Alexandria returned.

"I see you've met my baby brother" Alexandria said as footsteps, shouts, and gunfire came towards us.

Suddenly a figure poked his head through the door and said "Agent Callen, we need to get moving."

I nodded my head and turned to my team to get them ready for us to head out. Sam turned to Kensi and Deeks and said "Okay lovebirds, you can finish this later, let's get out of here."

Adam handed Alexandria a gun, which she gladly took. Deeks gently picked up Kensi and got in the middle, so that we would be able to protect her.

Alexandria came up beside me and said "Just like Amesterdam" before we stepped out and started firing with the others at the men that were advancing towards us.

My mind was to focused on the men that were coming towards us, to worry about the woman who was at my side at the moment. I wanted to get us all out of here, alive.

Adam quickly took the lead, and without hesitation I followed him. If Alexandria trusted him, then so did I. We headed back up the way we came, this time not running into as many armed men then we had come down. Whoever we did run into though, that wasn't our own, we quickly took out, ready to leave this compound.

When we got onto the roof we found two helicopters waiting for us. We quickly got into them, splitting up with the rest of the Navy Seals, Marines, and other NCIS agents. I looked around the helicopter that I was in, looking for Alexandria, but didn't find her. She must have gotten in the other one with Adam.

I glanced at Sam, Kensi, and Deeks. We would now be heading back to the States, once we made sure that Kensi and Alexandria were well enought to take the whole ride on a helicopter.

As the helicopters rose, I looked down at the compound and watched it explode into flames. At least that was one thing we didn't have to explain to Hetty or anyone else.

. . .

Kensi said that we was able to fly all the way back to Los Angeles so we kept going. I knew better than to even think about getting the mike from the pilot to ask Alexandria, she wouldn't admit to any weakness.

I didn't know how many hours passed, but we landed at the airstrip at Camp Pendleton, only to find Hetty, Nate, and Eric waiting for us along with paramedics for Kensi and Alexandria.

As we exited, I looked through the sea of Marines, Navy Seals, and NCIS agents looking for her. I didn't find her.

I found Adam talking quietly with Hetty and headed over to them, knowing that he would know where his sister was. I knew that she wouldn't have already left, not with Adam still here.

Sam, Kensi, and Deeks followed, wanting to know where she was as well. Kensi wanted to thank her for saving her life.

"Thank you Mr. Barclay" Hetty said as we walked over to them. Adam turned around to face us, but for some reason, the young Arch Angel couldn't look us in the eye.

"Adam where's Alexandria?" I asked.

He looked from me, to the others, to Hetty. Hetty nodded and then turned to look at us, sadness deep in her eyes.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks, Miss Brookes never left the compoud. She stayed and held back the men that were coming from the opposite direction" Hetty said gently.

I heard Kensi gasp, and saw her buty her face in Deeks chest, Sam looked shocked, and I, I felt my knees grow weak. No, it couldn't be. Alexandria wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that.

Then her words popped into my head. _Just like Amsterdam._

She would.

To protect me.

"Mr. Barclay, maybe it's time you tell us what has really been going on? We'll continue this conversation back at headquarters" Hetty asked looking at Adam.

"Only because she trust you Hetty" Adam answered as the two headed towards the cars waiting for us. I looked at me team wondering what was really going on with Alexandria and Adam.

Then, we all followed Hetty and now, the last of the Arch Angels.

**I wanted to get this chapter out as well. So, I did. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. **

**-Haleybug**


	11. Enemy

Enemy:

Once we got to headquarters Kensi was sent to the doctor to be checked out, Deeks at her side, while Hetty and Adam had a heated whispered conversation in her office. I tried to wrap my head around Alexandria being dead, but it was something that I couldn't imagine. She had been like a superhero, invincible. To believe that she was dead, somewhere amongst the flames of the compound, was something that I thought would never happen.

Two hours later Kensi and Deeks came back, Kensi in a wheelchair with strict orders to rest and not to do anything that could make her hurt herself further.

Hetty ordered Deeks to go and take her home to get some rest, but Kensi refused saying she wanted to hear what Adam had to say as well.

Hetty sighed. Saying no was something you didn't do to Hetty, but I guess after everything we had been through, Hetty let it slide.

Once everyone was settled in the Ops center, Hetty turned to Adam and said "You may begin your tale Mr. Barclay".

Adam sighed and then said "Alexandria has never..."

He stopped, swallowed, and then said "Alexandria had never fully believed that all of the Arch Angels were dead. She always thought that there was still someone out there."

I felt the tears prick at the back of my eyes at the thought of Adam mentioning his sister was dead. I shoved the tears away, I wouldn't cry, not here, in front of everyone. I would mourn later.

"That's not possible, they're all dead. I was there" Sam inturrepted. I nodded my head in agreement, I had been there too. There was no way that anyone could have survived.

"Mr. Hanna, please let him finish" Hetty scolded. Sam turned to look at Adam and then muttered "Sorry" before going quiet again at the look on Hetty's face.

"While she was in the CIA she looked over every file they had that had anything to do with Andrew Barclay and the Arch Angels. She knew that she was never going to find anything useful though, not while she was still at the agency, so she left, and took me in. She began to train me, and then confessed her worries to me. She had always thought that Andrew knew what he was doing, when she was suppose to be the first. He knew exactly what would make a person crack, what would make them do as they were told. She thought that she would be the trail and error, but she wasn't. He used the same technique on her that he used the others, like there had been someone before who had survived, but Andrew never said anything about it to her, even though she was his second-in-command.

"That's when we got the note. We were in Rome at the time. We were so careful. We didn't stay at one place longer than three days, we changed routes, appearances, but when we got to the hotel room we were staying at we found a vase of roses waiting for us with a note. The note said '_I was the first'. _Alexandria freaked out, I never saw her that way before. She packed us up and we left. What we didn't know at the time was that Andrew had trained someone to be extremely dangerous. Even more dangerous than Alexandria, even more dangerous than the whole Arch Angels combined" he said looking at us uneasily.

We knew that whoever it was, Adam and Alexandria had already met this person, and something had happened, something bad. He looked at Hetty and she nodded.

"She said there was only one way we were going to find out if it was true about there being another. Andrew kept everything of importance at one of their old compounds. So we headed to Arizona, where the first compound was at. She looked everywhere, in the armory, her old room, everywhere. Then we headed into Andrew's room. We didn't find anything on the surface so she dug a little deeper. That's when she found it, in the floorboards of his closet, in the back with his guns. She grabbed the file and then that's when everything went wrong. Apparently, Andrew had a self destruct device around the file. If someone tried to grab it, then the whole place would explode. We barely made it out, and that was only because of the trap door that Alexandria had in her room in case she needed a quick getaway.

"We headed to a motel and we looked through the file. She had been right. There had been someone before her. The file was all about that person, the person Andrew called SAM. SAM was Andrew's lab experiment, everything was tested on SAM before Alexandria and the others. Andrew created a monster, one worse than anything, or anyone else. Inside was everything that had anything to do with SAM, the types of torture that was inflicted, the kills, everything. Aleandria finally burned the file. She knew one thing though, we had to find and kill SAM, before SAM got to us. SAM knew who we were, what we did, Alexandria was sure that's why there was the note, SAM was telling us that they were after us, and they weren't going to stop" Adam said,

"Have you ever seen SAM?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, but we haven't actually seen what SAM looks like. SAM's face was always covered. All we know was that whoever SAM is, wants anything that had to do with the Arch Angels, and anything that could trigger a memory about them, gone. We don't even know if SAM is a man or woman. We couldn't tell, even when fighting" Adam said.

"Fighting?" Deeks asked.

"We headed to Russia, the file said that SAM was comfortable in Russia, so that's where we headed. Alexandria told me I could leave, that she would do this on her own. I was still new at this, and she wouldn't blame me for anything, but I stayed. The fight got intense, we barely made it out of there alive. I honestly don't know how I'm still alive" Adam said shaking his head.

"We've hunted SAM for eight years. Finally, when SAM realized that we were hunting for answers, the body count began to rise".

"Body count?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Everytime we followed SAM's trail somewhere we always got there to late, and there would be a body count waiting for us with a note. SAM was playing us, telling us that they were there and that they knew we were after them. That's why we were in Portugal, we had folllowed SAM's trail there..." Adam said.

"Miss Blye, do you remember anything about being caught?" Hetty asked turning her attention to Kensi. This made me very curious, why would anything Kensi was investigating have to do with Alexandria, Adam, and this SAM?

Kensi stared at her hands for a moment. "All I remember is walking into a bar in Portugal to look for the arms dealer. He never showed, so I headed back to the hotel I was staying at, that's when everything went black, and when I woke up I was in a warehouse with men that sounded like they were from South America" she answered.

"South America?" Adam asked quietly. We all turned to look at him. He was suddenly tense, and we could practically see the gears turning inside his head. Then, realization dawned on him.

"Get me a map" he demanded. Eric quickly pulled up a map of the world on the screen and Adam stepped in front of it.

"Mark Russia, South America, Prague, Romania, Italy, France, England, Amsterdam, and Eygpt" Adam said.

The nine places were soon became highlighted in yellow on the map. "Does anyone notice something?" he asked.

I looked at the map, the yellow places jumping out at me. Memories swarmed over me, all having to do with Alexandria.

"Alexandria and I've been to everyone of those places except Eygpt" I said quietly. Adam nodded his head, a grave look on his face.

Turning to Kensi, Adam said, "You weren't the original agent that was suppose to be on the case of the arms dealer were you?"

"How did you know?" Kensi asked shocked before glancing over at Hetty.

"Who was suppose to be the original agent?" I asked.

Hetty turned to look at me. "You were Mr. Callen".

Everyone looked stunned. No one said anything. Then Adam looked at us and said "SAM knew there were two people that Alexandria would drop everything to come rescue and protect. Me and you, Callen. We followed SAM to each of those places, Eygpt was the only thing that threw us off the trail, the only reason we didn't connect the dots before".

He looked at Hety and then at me. "Callen, you were supposed to be the one that SAM kidnapped. You were going to be how SAM got to Alexandria".

I was the reson Kensi got kidnapped and tortured. I was the only reson Alexandria came to my aid. SAM was using me to get to Alexandria.

"SAM knew you were one of the two people that Alexandria had a weakness for. If you were captured, and she found out, she would rush to Portugal to save you, and SAM would not only take out you, but Alexandria and me as well. If SAM killed you, Alexandria would do anything to try and take down those responsible, including SAM. The grief would drive her insane. She wouldn't be able to function properly, and in the end, Alexandria would be dead, and SAM would have won" Adam said.

I looked at Adam and forced the pain, and the tears away, keeping them for surfacing. "Alexandria's dead Adam, SAM's already won" I said quietly.

**So you found out why Alexandria and Adam were in Portugal, and you find out what's actually going on, and why Kensi was kidnapped. How did you like it? It's currently 12 a.m. as I finish this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks to SilverSentinal21, Takoh, and katiekatz27 for the reviews! I hope I'm getting all the questions answered that are running around in your heads!**

**This may be the last chapter for a few days as I have so much schoolwork to get caught up on (that's most likely why I've went ahead and put out the last two-now three-chapters). I promise that as soon as the schoolwork is caught up I'll edit and post the next chapter!**

**-Haleybug**


	12. Archangel

The Archangel:

I was still trying to wrap my head around everything, and when I couldn't I went to the one person I knew who could help considering they knew everything. Hetty.

"Mr. Callen, what can I do for you?" she asked as I walked into her office.

Sitting down I then turned to look at her and said "Why wasn't I on the assignment in Portugal?"

"We needed you here" she answered simple.

"We needed Kensi here too" I pointed out. She sighed.

"Mr. Callen, why Miss Blye went in your place I do not particulary know, my orders came from Director Vance. He said you were needed on this particular case and to send Miss Blye in your place" Hetty said calmly sipping her tea.

"That's all?" I asked.

"That's all" she answered and I saw the honesty in her words. I sighed and got up.

"Mr. Callen" Hetty said as I turned to leave. Turning back to look at her she said "I think that it's best for you and the others to take a few days off".

I knew what she was implying. A few days off would give me time to get my emotions in check, to be able to grieve for the loss of Alexandria alone.

"We'll see Hetty" I said before walkng out.

I found Adam standing in front of my desk.

"What is it Adam?" I asked him.

"She told me to give you this" Adam said holding out a white enevlope. It was crumbled, and the corner was torn, but other than that, still sealed.

"Alexandria?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"I'm leaving, I have...things to arrange. She told me to give you this, and to make sure you all got back to the States safely. My job for her is done, now it's time for me to disappear" he said looking at me sadly. He had lost his mother, and now his sister. He had no family left.

I nodded in understanding. "Take care Adam, and...thank you. You're not bad for an Arch Angel" I said with a hint of a smile.

Adam gave me one in return and quickly said goodbye to the others before ducking out of headquarters, and disappearing into the dark. He was just a ghost now, a memory. He wouldn't be back, that I was pretty sure.

I sat at my desk for over an hour, looking down at the envelope.

Finally, I opened the envelope and a silver chain fell out, along with a folded piece of paper, that other than being slightly crumbled, was neat.

I picked up the chain and saw a pendant on it shaped like a badge. Engraved on it was 'St. Michael' at the top, and on the bottom 'Protect us'. In the middle, in the badge was a picture of an angel with a sword and what looked like a lion.

Fingering the chain, I then opened the letter. Inside I recognized her neat and elegant scralwed slanting script.

_Callen,_

_I figured by this time, I should get use to calling you by that name. You were right, I called you William because I didn't want to get attached, but it seems I was to late. I grew fond of you. _

_If you're reading this, it means that Adam has given it to you, and I am dead. Dead...something I never thought about until now. Guess I''m not invincible like we thought I was, huh?_

_St. Michael was a protector of many people and things, including police officers. I'm not a religious person, with everything I've done, I never could be, but I saw this in Rome long ago and thought of you. It was said that people would recieve a St. Michael's pendant and it would offer them courage and strength to face the dangers of their jobs._

_You will have many dangers to face, Callen. You always have, you always will. It's the type of person you are. Danger seems to find you, then again, danger always seemed to find the both of us._

_I'm not the type of person to pour my heart out, you are the one who use to question whether i had a heart or not. Seems you were right, somewhere, deep down, I must have one. _

_I don't know if you ever loved me, but I will say this, I loved you G Callen. You're the one person who's gotten me through hell and back. The one person who's been there, and seen the demons in my closet and didn't run. The one who would drop everything for me if I needed you too. I'm glad I was able to do something for you, even if it will never be able to repay what you've done for me._

_Thank you, and stay safe._

_Alexandria_

_P.S. I figured Michael the Archangel would only be fitting, considering what I was. Take care Callen._

I looked at the pendant and couldn't help but smile. Even with this being her last letter before she died she had still put humor into it. Only Alexandria would be the type of person to joke about her dying.

I fingered the pendant and then slipped the chain around my neck. I wasn't a religious person, neither was Alexandra, but, it was from her. It was the only thing I had of hers, and it was going to stay close to me.

I put the pendant under my shirt and then headed towards Hetty's office. She looked up and I said "You were right, we need a few days off".

She nodded. "Good thing I have already sent the rest of your team home Mr. Callen. I will see you in a few days" she answered before going back to her paperwork.

I nodded my head and walked away.

. . .

Kensi and Deeks sat in Kensi's apartment, neither had talked for a while, just enjoyed each others company. Kensi was glad to be back in her own apartment, after her time in Portugal, both before and after the torture, she was ready to sleep in her own bed.

It had been a long few weeks for all of them, but especially her. Now she sat curled up, as much as she could with broke ribs, a broken ankle, and a broken jaw, next to Deeks. The two had finally come to terms that they didn't just have a connection as partners, there was something more. It only took for her to go missing for the both of them to figure it out.

Deeks put an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear "I missed you Kenz". She leaned against him, well as much as her broken bones would allow.

"I missed you to Deeks" she said and closed her eyes briefly when he kissed the top of her head.

Kensi still couldn't believe that Alexandria was dead. The woman who, without even knowing her, had taken multiple beatings that were meant for her, or originally, for Callen. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that G Callen, the man who never loved, had been in love with a woman.

A woman who had died protecting them all.

A woman who, for a brief time, Kensi considered her friend.

. . .

Sam sat on his couch, a beer in his hand, trying to figure out what had exactly happened over in Portugal. He still couldn't believe that his partner, G Callen, the man who swore he would never love anyone, had managed to love a deadly assassin. A grin broke out on his face.

Only G would be the one to do that.

Slowly, the smile fell from his lips. Alexandria was dead, killed protecting them, covering them so that they had enough time to get out of the bulding and away from the bad guys. G had lost the only woman he had loved. He shook his head, maybe he was wrong. Maybe the Arch Angel actually had a heart after all.

Sam raised in beer bottle in salute to Alexandria and then drained the rest of it.

. . .

Hetty sat at her desk, Callen and his team were home, resting after the exciting, and sad, adventure they had had in Portugal. She shook her head sadly. Alexandria was dead, and Callen would never love again, she knew that this time, his heart was shattered, and there was no way that it would fix itself.

She thought back to when she had first met Alexandria. Hetty and Callen had been on a mission in Romania. Somehow, both their covers had been compromised. Hetty was sure that if it wasn't for Alexandria, then both she and Callen wouldn't be alive right now. A small smile formed on her lips as she remembered the young woman who had captured Callen's heart, and their first meeting in Romania.

_Romania:_

_"Do you have a plan?" Callen asked as they sat in a van, two large men sitting on either side of them as they rode through the streets of Romania._

_"I was actually hoping you would have one Mr. Callen" Hetty whispered softly._

_"Still trying" came his reply as they bounced along the roads._

_Hetty calmly looked at the men and at her surrondings. Unfortuantely, she didn't know which part of Romania she was in, as she had just come around a few moments earlier. It seemed that Callen had been awake for a while, and he was watching the guards with a fierce intensity._

_Suddenly there was a loud thud and the van screeched to a halt and Hetty was thrown backwards into Callen._

_"What's going on?" one of the men asked in Romanian as the driver got out of the van and headed towards the front of the vehicle._

_Hetty heard a string of curses come from the driver and he came and looked through the drivers side door. "Some idiot ran out in front of the van, she's not breathing" he answered. The two guards cursed and quickly exited the van to see for themselves._

_Hetty looked at Callen and he shrugged. Apparently this wasn't part of his plan. She tried to yank on the handcuffs that had her feet handcuffed to the bottom the seat of the van, but she failed._

_Shouts came from outside and Hetty and Callen turned their attention to the front and saw the three men go down, whether they were dead or just unconsiouns they didn't know. She and Callen exchanged a worried look._

_All of a sudden the back doors of the van flew open. There, standing in front of them, was a blonde woman with emerald green eyes._

_"Must I rescue you every time you get into trouble William? And look, you even dragged someone else into your mess this time" the woman said climbing into the van and quickly undoing the handcuffs with a simple pick of the lock._

_Hetty watched Callen grin at the blonde woman and said "It's not as much fun to get myself out of trouble when you can get me out of it Alexandria". The woman rolled her eyes and then climbed out of the van._

_"We need to get going" she called over her shoulder heading off down the street, leaving Callen and Hetty no other choice but to follow._

_They climbed into a car that the woman, Alexandria had gotten into and they headed off. Looking between Callen and the woman she finally asked, "Who exactly are you?"_

_The woman glanced over at Callen and he quickly said "Hetty meet Alexandria Brookes. We worked together in the CIA. Alexandria, meet Henrietta Lange, also known as Hetty"._

_Alexandria looked in the rearview mirror and said "A pleasure Ms. Lange"._

_"Likewise Miss Brookes" Hetty said and she saw a smal smile form on the lips of Alexandria Brookes._

**It's been a few days since I last updated, so here you go. Now you know what Alexandria gave Adam to give to Callen. Did anyone watch last nights episode? Now I can't wait for next weeks! **

**Okay, I figured that you should be able to see how Hetty, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks were feeling after the whole Portugal situation. I also decided that maybe it was time to find out how Alexandria and Hetty knew each other. Let me know what you think.**

**-Haleybug**


	13. Romania

Romania:

"You shouldn't have done that" I said walking through the doors of the small home we owned in Romania.

I had just flown in from Los Angeles, after giving Callen the envelope that Alexandria had requested that I give to him.

I looked at the blonde woman sitting on windowsill, looking out at the Sea below.

"It's safer for him this way mic frate" she whispered turning to look at me. I sighed. I had played the part I was supposed to play, I had done my role, pretending that she was dead.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"You were right. SAM was focused on capturing Callen to lure you out. SAM was behind everything" I said coming to sit beside her.

"Do you think SAM thinks I am dead?" she asked, emerald green eyes looking at me.

"If Hetty and Callen do, then so does SAM" I answered.

"I need to find SAM, and end this" she said quietly, fingering the St. Michael's pendant that was around her neck.

"We do" I agreed.

She got up and headed over to the table, flipping open a folder. "Some old friends have said that there has been someone watching the house while we have been away. My guess it that it's either SAM or one of SAM's accomplices".

"That's not likely. We've been in Romania for years, SAM hasn't found us yet" I argued.

"Maybe we're wrong. Maybe SAM has known where we've been all along" she said looking at me.

"SAM knows we're comfortable here, it'll be used against us" I agreed, seeing what she was talking about.

We had been here, in Romania, for years. We had several safehouses that were set up here, Romania was like our second home, we knew the language, we knew the place. We felt safe here.

"Get packed, burn everything" she said standing up and heading towards her bedroom. I sighed, hopefully, once SAM was dead, we could go back to the way it was before we had an even deadlier assassian after us. Hopefully, we could go back to our own lives.

I quickly packed and put everything of importance, mostly guns and ammunition, in one of the cars we owned. As I went back inside I found her pouring gasoline over the entire place. Including the file.

We walked out the door and I watched as she stood in the doorway and lit a match. Dropping it on the doorstep we then walked down the steps and got in the cars.

"Let's get out of here" she said before getting into the car and speeding away. I followed. We were headed to one of our other safehouses, one that was more of a loft above a bar. I watched as our first house we owned in Romania was engulfed in flames.

When we got there we quickly unpacked. I decided that we needed some fresh air so I led her out to a nearby beach.

"You may have been trying to protect him, but if he finds out your alive he's not going to forgive you easily" I said as we stood on the boardwalk, my hands on the railing, the wind blowing around us. The waves crashed against the shore, a comfort to us, if only briefly.

"He's not going to find out I'm alive" she said turning to look at me, wind blowing her blonde hair into her face.

"You don't plan on surviving this" I stated, it wasn't a question, I knew it's what she planned.

"SAM won't expect me to come back from the dead. It'll give me a moment of surprise, it's all I'll need. This needs to end Adam, I'm done hiding, I'm done being a danger to the people I care about. If SAM wants me dead, let it happen, but I won't go down without a fight, and I sure as hell don't plan on going down by myself" she said.

I smiled, despite the seriouness of the situation. I knew she was telling the truth. She wasn't the type of person go down easily, even if it was to protect the people she cared about.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked looking at her, determined to help her.

I saw her give me a small smile. "I want you to leave Adam. This isn't your fight. It's mine. I think, I know, it's time for you to start your own life, a new one. A new life that doesn't involve killing and being on the run. You will always have to watch your back, but you deserve a new life. I should have given you that long ago" she said.

"You know I can't do that. I can't leave you alone" I said turning to her, pleading her to let me stay and help her end this.

Her had reached up to cup my cheek. "You can, and you will Adam. You were never meant for this, it took me this long to find that out. I'm not your father, I'm not going to force you to do anything, I never have, until now. Leave, this isn't your fight. Go to America, anywhere, start a new life. You have your whole life ahead of you" she said.

"So do you. Think about Callen" I argued.

She smiled sadly. "I am. This is the only way he will ever be safe. It's the least I can do for him Adam. I care about him to much to let him die at the hands of SAM." I wanted to keep protesting, but saw no use.

"Walk me back to get my stuff?" I asked, knowing there was no way that I could convince her to let me stay, she had made up her mind. Everything was already finalized in that mind of hers.

She nodded and we headed out. As we walked, I felt like there were eyes on me. I turned my head, the instinct and training I had been taught kicking in, to see what was going on. That's when I saw the black van coming towards us.

I watched as the doors to the van opened, and I saw a large automatic gun. I watched her eyes widen in realization at was happening. I pushed myself in front of her and heard the sound of gunfire, and then the sharp searing pain rip through my body.

I heard tires peeling out and screams of innocent bystanders as the ground rushed up to meet me. I heard her screaming my name, and through my blurry vision I saw her emerald green eyes staring at me, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stay with me Adam!" I heard her scream, but the sound was distorted.

"Goodbye soră" I whispered.

I heard the sounds of the waves, and then, everything went black.

. . .

I shook his shoulders, screamed his name, did everything to try and get him to come back to me, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen. I knew from the minute those bullets ripped through his body that he wouldn't make it. I had enought experience with death, both causing it and seeing it, to know that he was dead the minute he hit the ground. Adam, my little brother, the one I had protected for so long, had died, protecting me.

I hugged his body close to me, and for the first time in years, when I promised that I wouldn't, I cried. The tears ran down my cheeks and fell onto Adam's body.

People rushed over to try to help, but I screamed at them to go away, sobs racking my body, rocking back and forth, his body pressed close to my chest. One of the few people I cared about was gone.

That made my decision become even clearer than it had when I was telling Adam about it. I was going to kill SAM.

I heard the phone I had for the moment go off, and I pushed the tears away so I could read the message:

_He didn't have to die. This could have ended in Portugal. You caused this. The one you care about will be next. Then it will be you._

_-SAM_

Anger burned in me, no, it wasn't anger. It was white hot fury. SAM was responsible for this. SAM was the reason Adam was dead.

I looked down at Adam's body, knowing there was nothing that I could do for him here.

Placing a note in the pocket of his jacket I kissed his cheek and then headed back towards the safe house.

Grabbing as many guns, IDs, passports, anything I would need that I could carry, I then headed towards the airport.

This was going to end. Now. Not only for Callen, but now for Adam as well.

SAM would pay.

**I decided to put out two chapters tonight. I don't know when the next one will be up, it depends on how busy I am with everything. I am happy to say that my mountain of schoolwork has slowly lowered in size. Yay me! Let me know what you think. **

**I do feel bad about killing Adam, but well, something had to fuel her anger towards SAM. At least you know that she didn't die. :)**

**-Haleybug**


End file.
